1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a needleless connector module; in particular, to a needleless connector module for injector devices, for improving air-tight effect of its components, thereby preventing leaking of air and liquid and backflows. Additionally the structure of the present disclosure allows better implementation of sterilization and waste disposal of the present disclosure after use.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional injector devices have needles and plungers. The pushing of the plunger expels liquid which flows through the needle and into the object to be injected. However, used and discarded needles are sharp and therefore dangerous. Needles used to inject living objects also have risks of contacting and carrying infections. Waste disposal regarding needles is a problematic issue. Needles are one-use items and must be discarded are use in order to prevent growth of bacteria or other infection problems. This creates problems for public health safety, environmental burden and costs.
In light of the above, needleless injector devices are created. However, needleless injector devices are poor at being airtight and preventing leakage, even allowing backflows. Using complicated structures to solve the abovementioned problems creates difficulty in producing complicated molds and increasing development costs.
Additionally, conventional needleless injector devices have enclosures which limit the effects of sterilization, imposing risks to public health safety. Also, when using the needleless injector device, other assembly tube units are used. However, molds are difficult to produce, and structures are difficult to fully complement each other, so assembly other tube units is difficult in practice. Not only is the quality hard to maintain, but sterilization is hard to maintain during assembly, thereby a satisfying level of standard is difficult to achieve. Moreover, in order to keep needleless injector devices bacteria free, the structures of the needleless injector devices are often more enclosed. However, this design also causes unreachable regions during sterilization, leading to spread of infection and risk to public health safety.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.